


Теремок

by TreggiDi



Series: Сказочная серия [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: У Ремуса плохо со слухом, у Сева вообще все плохо… они созданы друг для друга!
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Сказочная серия [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Одиночество

Ремус Люпин прошел по коридору, шлепая ладонями по стенам. Заглянул в свою спальню, улыбнулся, вышел, не оставив открытой дверь. Спустился по лестнице, пробегая пальцами по перилам. Постоял в прихожей, задрав голову, полюбовался на уродливый абажур тусклой лампы. Потом прошел в гостиную, на секунду застыл, прислушиваясь к тишине, и закрыл глаза.

Он порвал с Тонкс, и был теперь холостяком. Свободным человеком.

Ровно двадцать два часа, сорок пять минут и шесть секунд.

После тяжелого и мучительного разговора Ремус предпочел ретироваться из их с Тонкс семейного гнездышка и направился прямиком к Сириусу – напиваться и изливать душу. Напивался отчего-то один только Сириус, выхватывающий у Рема из-под носа бутылку всякий раз, когда тот пытался залить горе огневиски. Сириус быстро достиг нужного состояния, и накинулся на друга с упреками: «Старый дурень ты, та еще кобелина». Когда Ремус заверил, что никакой любовницы у него не появилось, оскорбления сразу же приняли другое направление: «Тем более, старый дурень, как ты мог бросить такую хорошую женщину?!». Двойное упоминание о возрасте, а также определение «хорошая женщина» из уст того, кто не уставал подтрунивать над неуклюжестью, навязчивостью и кулинарными способностями Тонкс, окончательно добили Ремуса. Закончилось все противно – ссорой, пущенная вслед уходящему Ремусу бутылкой и заверениями Сири, что «больше ноги моей…», и все такое, в духе Сириуса.

Теперь, без жены и без лучшего друга, Ремус вдруг почувствовал вкус одиночества.

И ему этот вкус понравился!

Не теряя времени даром, Ремус отправился в Агентство и быстренько снял себе жилище: славный двухэтажный домик где-то на Окраине. На Окраину вообще редко кто забредал, так что там можно было чудить и хандрить сколько душе угодно. Впрочем, хандрить Рему пока не хотелось. Зато он решил поиграть в эксцентричного англичанина, пообещав себе, что обязательно оклеит стены дома карточками из-под шоколадных лягушек – когда найдется время. Еще Ремус сделал себе из плотного черного картона и шнурка от кроссовка профессорскую шапочку с болтающейся кисточкой и ходил в ней целый день (сразу вспомнилось, как горячо он уверял в свое время Минерву в необходимости таких шапочек для профессоров Хогвартса; Снейп, понятно, на педсовете разнес его предложение в пух и прах, и надежда походить в вожделенном уборе лопнула мыльным пузырем).

И вот теперь, обжившись в доме и разобрав вещи (три часа ушло только на одну коллекцию карточек, которую Рем не мог разбирать, не разглядывая подробно каждый экземпляр. Тонкс коллекцию после каждой ссоры грозилась выбросить) Рем застыл в гостиной своего нового дома, в полной тишине наблюдая, как лучики закатного солнца скользят по обоям.

\- Одиночество… - прошептал Ремус, блаженно улыбнулся и рухнул на диван.

Он был счастлив.

***

Когда Ремус раздумывал, забраться ли ему под одеяло с книжкой и стаканом молока или пойти прогуляться по Окраине, распугивая фестралов, кое-что случилось.

В дверь позвонили.

Запинав недоброе предчувствие под диван, Ремус пошел открывать.

Увидев Тонкс, он отшатнулся. Не то что бы он боялся свою бывшую жену – по крайней мере, уже не так сильно, как первые месяцы после того Хэллоуина, где ей пришло в голову нарядиться в Волдемортом и похвастаться способностями метаморфа прямо в постели.

\- Я… я-я… я- а-а-а не могу-у-у… - Тонкс шмыгнула носом, размазала по щеке тушь и уткнулась лицом в плечо Ремуса. Всхлипывая и заикаясь, она заявила, что ей нужен кто-то, кто поможет пережить разрыв, а никого более тактичного, доброго и понимающего, чем Ремус, она не знает.

\- По… пожалуйста… - попросила она, протаскивая чемодан в дом. - Я ненадолго. Мне просто нужно привыкнуть. Или отвыкнуть. Или… О-о, Ремус!

Ремус выделил ей комнату на втором этаже.

***

Была уже поздняя ночь, когда Ремус рискнул покинуть спальню, которая служила ему убежищем с момента приезда бывшей, и спуститься в кухню. Тонкс сидела на подоконнике, вытянув длинные ноги так, что пятки лежали на столе, и меланхолично ковыряла комариный укус на лодыжке.

\- Мне срочно нужно напиться, - заявила она, - или хотя бы что-то разбить.

Ремус протянул ей свою картонную шапочку, и Тонкс порвала ее на мелкие клочки, но сделала это без огонька, без задора. Ремус сел рядом, заставив Тонкс подвинуться, и уставился на сизую улицу Окраины, извивающуюся под окном. Тонкс вздохнула.

\- Ну взгляни на эти пятна. Где я только нахожу всяких москитов, комаров и ос? Черт возьми, Рем, здесь же кроме фестралов никого не водится! – проворчала она, укладывая тощие искусанные ноги на колени Ремусу. Он положил шершавые большие ладони на ее коленки и виновато улыбнулся.

\- Хочешь соблазнить меня? Думаешь, теперь это хорошая идея?..

\- Можно подумать, ты там чего-то не видел или не трогал, - буркнула Тонкс, расплющив стремительно растущий нос об оконное стекло.

\- Что? - переспросил Ремус. У него после войны было плохо со слухом. Тонкс проговорила чуть громче:

\- Как будто я еще могу тебя удивить чем-то после всех этих лет совместной жизни.

\- Дело не в тебе, Тонкс, ты же знаешь, - сказал Ремус, ненавидя мягкость своего голоса. «Лучше бы я родился диваном», - подумал он.

\- Да, я знаю. А давай притворяться, что ты любишь мужчин? - у нее загорелись глаза и волосы полыхнули лиловым. - Мне так легче будет, и у тебя отговорка появится! Представь, как это мило – мы с тобой будем жить вместе, как старые друзья!

\- Мы и так друзья, - отвел взгляд Ремус, а Тонкс пошевелила пальцами на ногах, намекая. Вздохнув, Ремус принялся массировать ее ступни, а она, удовлетворенно вздохнув, закрыла глаза. За окном, громко стрекоча, как гигантский кузнечик, проехал мотоцикл, мазнул светом фар по стеклу, выхватив на мгновение из полумрака двух сидящих рядом людей. Ремус подумал о Сириусе – он всегда думал о нем, когда слышал проезжающие мотоциклы. Как и всегда, при мысли о друге что-то неприятно заворочалось под желудком.

\- Сириус сказал, я старый, - заявил он громко и обиженно. Тонкс нерадостно рассмеялась, взлохматив ржаные волосы Ремуса, сверкнув печалью в посеревших глазах.

\- Ты никогда не постареешь, - сказала она, и Ремус опустил голову, продолжая массировать ей ступни.

\- Как и ты.

\- Интересно, как там Тедди?

Этот вопрос они задавали друг другу снова и снова, все то время, пока пытались притворяться, что счастливы друг с другом. Они спрашивали это по очереди, каждый раз надеясь, что второй сможет удачно солгать.

\- Наверняка уже совсем взрослый, - грустно сказал Ремус, и Тонкс отвернулась, вглядываясь в темноту за окном.

Не всегда удавалось солгать удачно. А иногда даже ложь не помогала. «Возможно, лучше было притвориться, что не услышал», - подумал Ремус.


	2. Дружба крепкая не сломается

Этого следовало ожидать – по крайней мере, так себе говорил Ремус.

В комнате, которую он выбрал себе для спальни, окно почти полностью перекрывала лоза дикого винограда, оплетавшая восточную стену дома. Ремусу так нравилась эта шелестящая зеленая занавеска, что он даже готов был мириться с постоянным полумраком, который царил в спальне. Когда за окном шел дождь, тяжелые капли падали на листья, шевелили их, пропитывали комнату влажным тропическим ароматом.

А дождь начался сразу после приезда Тонкс. Он не заканчивался, пока Ремус не дочитал книжку, Тонкс не разбила его любимую супницу (случайно, а значит – с огоньком), а в дверь опять не позвонили.

Устранив недоброе предчувствие метким ударом тапочка, Ремус поплелся открывать.

На пороге стоял Сириус, промокший до нитки, стучащий зубами и совершенно раскаявшийся.

\- Друг, – пробормотал он, обхватывая Ремуса в свои фирменные объятья – такие, чтоб ребра трещали. Казалось, обнимая человека, Сириус стремился причинить как можно больше боли. С другой стороны, возможно, он силой объятий пытался показать силу своей любви. В таком случае, Ремусу должно было быть приятно.

Но было больно.

\- Что случилось, Бродяга? - прохрипел Ремус, и тут Тонкс спустилась по лестнице, весело перепрыгивая через ступеньки; на предпоследней она запнулась о свою ногу и попыталась удариться виском о перила, но Ремус привычно поймал бывшую супругу.

\- Так вы… вы двое… - Сириус потерянно переводил взгляд с Тонкс на Ремуса, тыча пальцем в воздух куда-то между ними. - Вместе, что ли? Сошлись, что ли?

\- Нет, что ли, - огрызнулась Тонкс. - Я тут просто живу. Ремус пригласил погостить.

\- О. А. А-а, - Сириус вдруг сел прямо на пол, в натекшую с его плаща лужу, и обхватил голову руками.

\- Ну, что такое? - ласково спросил Ремус, присев рядом и обхватив Сириуса за плечи. - Ты чего?

\- Ты простишь меня? - хрипло пробормотал Сириус, глядя перед собой. - Я сам не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло. Я не должен был так… о, чтоб его… Луни. Я должен был тебя поддержать, а вместо этого…

\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Ремус, стараясь не дышать. От Сириуса за километр несло Огденом.

\- Есть еще кое-что… - пробубнил он совсем уж невнятно, сгорбившись так, что практически утыкался носом в коленки. Ремус хорошо знал эту его позу – поза нашкодившей собаки.

\- Ну, и что ты натворил?

\- Еще не натворил…

«Это прогресс, - подумал Ремус. - Определенно. Если он начнет просить прощения заранее, прежде чем успеет выкинуть очередную глупость, то… нет, количество глупостей все равно останется прежним. М-да…»

\- Ремус, я хочу кое-что сделать, - жарко зашептал Сириус на ухо, опаляя кожу проспиртованным дыханием. Ремус содрогнулся от роя мурашек, устроивших митинг у него на спине. - Ты позволишь мне?

\- Смотря что, - уклончиво сообщил Ремус, покраснев.

\- Ремус, я хочу отбить твою жену.

Сириусу он выделил спальню тоже на втором этаже.

***

Когда заявились Лили и Джеймс, Ремус даже не удивился. Недоброе предчувствие, вздернутое на гардинах, мирно покачивалось и глядело на Ремуса одним глазом, выражающим совершенно отчетливо: «А я предупреждало». Чета Поттеров сидела на диване. Джеймс – широко расставив ноги, Лили – приложив к животу диванную подушку. Она всегда так сидела - после рождения Гарри не успела сбросить вес и стеснялась пухлого животика. Тонкс, тощая и поцарапанная, победно восседала на подлокотнике кресла.

Ремус и Сириус стеснительно топтались у книжных шкафов, поглядывая на друга. Женившись, Сохатый почти прекратил общаться со школьными друзьями. У него была своя, кастрюльно-пеленочная жизнь, и в те редкие встречи, когда бывшие Мародеры собирались выпить по стаканчику Огдена, он вел себя снисходительно и самодовольно, словно знал что-то, что было неведомо его друзьям, словно был куда старше и опытней их. Сириуса это бесило, а Ремус начинал скучать, слушая бесконечные рассказы Джеймса, где хвастовство женой сменялось на жалобы.

Но даже при всем при этом оба были слишком рады видеть Джеймса. От радости и Ремус, и Сириус становились очаровательно стеснительными, а сейчас косились на друга, глупо хихикая и ковыряя пальцами книжные корочки на полках.

\- Рем, дружище, отличный дом у тебя, - возвестил громогласно Джеймс, важно кивая в такт своим словам. Лили мягко улыбнулась, стрельнув глазами в сторону Тонкс из-под ресниц. - Я-то думал, позовешь на новоселье… но нет. Пришлось самим к тебе завалиться, незваными гостями, как говорится.

\- Да я как-то… Не собирался ничего праздновать, - пожал плечами смущенный и расстроенный Ремус, получив щипок от Сириуса.

\- Но мы жутко рады вас обоих видеть! - заявил Сириус, широко улыбаясь и краснея. - Нам надо чаще встречаться, серьезно! Лили, ты все хорошеешь…

Тонкс сердито взглянула на Сириуса, а Лили снова мягко улыбнулась, обозначив круглыми яблочками румяные щеки. Джеймс удивленно взглянул на жену, словно пытаясь понять, правду ли говорит его друг.

\- Да, Лили у меня молодчина, - согласился он, притягивая ее к себе. Она обвила его руками, прижимаясь, но не забывая придерживать на животе маскирующую подушку.

\- Отлично, сейчас они займутся сексом у нас на диване, - пробубнила себе под нос Тонкс.

\- Что-что? - переспросил Ремус.

\- А почему бы вам не остаться на пару дней? - предложил Сириус. - Все равно спешить некуда, дома скучно, небось. Оставайтесь, правда – будет весело!

Ремус выделил им большую спальню, последнюю на втором этаже.

***

Поздно ночью он выбрался на кухню, уловив чутким нюхом, заменявшим ему слух в последнее время, табачный запах. Тонкс вертела в руках сигарету. Снова на подоконнике. Круглые розовые пятки покоились между недопитым кофе Джеймса и опрокинутой бутылкой пива Сириуса. «Грустит»,- понял Ремус, тяжело вздыхая.

\- Теперь ты найдешь себе кого-то нового? - спросила Тонкс.

\- А ты? - парировал Ремус. - И вообще, не забывай, что я теперь педик. Сири с Джеймсом меня точно не интересуют, а за Окраину я в ближайшее время выбираться не собираюсь.

\- Лили очень симпатичная, - с сомнением заявила Тонкс, но когда Ремус рассмеялся, немного оттаяла. Она потерла лоб, устало щурясь. - Извини. У меня все в последнее время не так… все неправильно… черт, Ремус. А что, Сириус всерьез решил за меня взяться?! - с ужасом спросила она, двигаясь, чтобы он сел рядом. Тонкс впивалась ногтем в сигаретный фильтр, оставляя на нем полукруглую вмятину и, множила эти вмятины, вырисовывая какой-то одной ей понятный узор. Когда ноготь случайно проткнул тонкую бумагу чуть выше фильтра, из прорези посыпались крошки табака и голова у Ремуса закружилась от резкого запаха. Тонкс всегда хваталась за сигареты, когда впадала в депрессию или случалось что-то неприятное. Но она больше мучила сигареты, нежели на самом деле курила.

Ремус сел рядом, устало вздохнув, и уставился на чашку Джеймса. В окно с той стороны со стуком влепился какой-то мотылек, но ни Тонкс, ни Ремус даже не вздрогнули – прошло то время, когда они чего-то боялись, когда беспокоились за свою жизнь, и каждый резкий звук заставлял вздрагивать.

Война для каждого в этом доме закончилась. Навсегда.

Тонкс прикрыла глаза, глядя на тускло освещенную кухню из-под ресниц – она не умела этого делать, как Лили, но очень хотела научиться. Комната казалась синей, и улица за окном была синей, и кожа Ремуса отливала синим, словно кто-то взял и вставил в прожектор синий фильтр, превращая мир в праздник одного цвета. Тонкс подумала, что была бы не против жить в синем мире.

А Ремус вдруг подумал, что ему ужасно не хватает кого-то, по кому можно грустить, сидя на кухне поздней ночью.


	3. Справедливость

Когда снова раздался дверной звонок, недоброе предчувствие, еще не отошедшее с прошлого раза, Ремуса больше не беспокоило. Да и какие там предчувствия, когда он знал наверняка – со спокойной жизнью можно попрощаться, попрощаться надолго, так же, как и с академической шапочкой из картона и с карточками из-под шоколадных лягушек, таинственно исчезнувшими с приездом Тонкс.

Ремус молча распахнул дверь и посторонился, пропуская Фреда, прошествовавшего по прихожей на руках, дрыгая в воздухе ногами, одетыми в смешные разноцветные носки.

\- Я решил побить рекорд и месяц прожить вниз головой, - заявил он невнятно. - Мне нужен кто-то, кто бы меня кормил, ну, и во всем остальном помогал. Спасибо, Рем, я не забуду твоей доброты… ладно, уже забыл. Где кухня?

Ремус выделил ему гостевую комнату на первом этаже.

И с тоской подумал, что незанятым остался только чулан.

***

Сириус постучался и тут же вошел – он всегда так делал. Ремус, к счастью, ничем таким не занимался. «Ничем таким» он не занимался уже довольно давно, с того самого раза, как поймал себя на мысли, что представляет себе во время этого вовсе не свою жену. Сириус запрыгнул в кресло с ногами, протянул руку к открытому окну и сорвал несколько сморщенных ягодок кислого дикого винограда.

\- Она у тебя та еще штучка, - заявил Сири, кидая в Ремуса виноградные косточки. Тот с тяжким вздохом захлопнул книгу и отложил ее в сторону.

\- Одного понять не могу, Сири – с чего ты вдруг? Всегда же издевался, говорил, что она ходячая катастрофа. А сейчас вот вдруг чувствами воспылал.

\- Да мне знаешь, как обидно было! - возмутился Сири, глядя на Ремуса так, словно тот съел последний кекс с тарелки. – Она ведь даже на меня не смотрела! Наверное, потому что мы какие-то там дальние родственники…

Рем постарался спрятать улыбку – ну да, другой причины не обратить внимание на блистательного Сириуса просто быть не может. Сири, кажется, до сих пор жил в том времени, где все старшекурсницы Хогвартса в очередь становились, чтобы получить хотя бы благосклонную улыбку обаятельного гриффиндорца.

\- Ну, я и смеялся над ней. Что мне еще оставалось? Если бы начал комплиментами закидывать, она бы мигом от тебя ушла. А так, знаешь ли, с друзьями не поступают.

Они немного помолчали, каждый думал о своем. Потом Сириус широко зевнул, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле.

\- А вообще, ты молодец, что ушел от нее. Не любишь – дай дорогу другому.

\- Ага! Значит, я уже не старый дурень? - ворчливо отозвался Ремус. Сири оглядел его: очки для чтения сползают с носа, консервативная уютная пижама и гора подушек, поддерживающих больную спину.

Прежде, чем он успел бы ответить что-нибудь оскорбительное, в дверь снова постучали, и тут же в комнату вошел Джеймс. С непринужденностью оленя, застигнутого фарами маггловского автомобиля, он упал на кровать Ремуса, трагично уронив руку на лоб.

\- Женщины… - простонал он, и Сири вторил ему понимающим вздохом.

\- Радуйтесь, что у вас хоть кто-то есть, - буркнул Ремус, высвобождая одеяло из-под Джеймса.

\- А кто тебя заставлял Тонкс бросать? - удивился Джеймс, отпихивая Ремуса ногой и подгребая к себе подушку. – Сидел бы сейчас тоже жаловался.

\- Он ее не любит, - вредным тоном заявил Сири, с беспокойством глядя на Ремуса. Тот кивнул и закатил глаза к потолку, когда друг отвернулся. - А что там Лили?

\- Да ворчит все, – отмахнулся Джеймс. - Мне стоило бы догадаться, что к чему, еще на пятом курсе. Помните, я вам клялся, что никогда в жизни..?

\- Ни за что на свете… - подхватил Сириус. А Ремус закончил с тихим смешком:

\- И только через твой труп будешь с этой вредной девчонкой.

\- Да-а. Все-таки, жить хорошо, – нелогично заключил Джеймс, улыбаясь в потолок. Сириус, которому скучно стало одному в кресле, запрыгнул на кровать, случайно лягнув Джеймса и угодив локтем Ремусу в живот. Ремус спрятал подальше очки, а ножки кровати жалобно затрещали.

\- Жить-то хорошо, кто бы спорил, - вздохнул Сири, уткнувшись затылком в бок Джеймса, а ноги сложив перед носом Ремуса. Тот по привычке автоматически схватился за ступни и начал их разминать. - О-о-о… вот так, да-а…

\- Надо бы Лили такому научить. А мне потом сделаешь? - встревожился Джеймс, с завистью глядя на бьющегося в экстазе друга. За окном зашуршала-захлопала крыльями какая-то птица. - А все-таки, интересно, где бы мы сейчас все были, если бы… ну…

\- Хотел бы я взглянуть на Теда, - уныло сказал Ремус.

\- А я - на Гарри, - нахмурился Джеймс.

\- А я бы с Питом поквитался, - мрачно заявил Сири, но тут же принялся снова стонать и охать, испортив фирменную маньячную улыбку.

Тонкс, заглянувшая утром к Ремусу по какому-то срочному делу, огласила дом криком:

\- Ты же говорил, что они тебя точно не интересуют!!!

Ремус попытался выпутаться из клубка рук и ног, стряхнув с себя два спящих тела, но потом решил плюнуть на эту неблагодарную работу и досмотреть сон.

Ему снилось, что он лягушка и живет в домике под гигантским грибом, и к нему в гости просятся все лесные жители. Когда во сне домик не выдержал и лопнул, вышвырнув на улицу всех обитателей, Ремус вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

Внизу разрывался дверной звонок.

***

Альбус Дамблдор долго и печально глядел на чулан. Потом закряхтел, приподнял подол мантии и решительно юркнул во тьму. Оттуда раздалось оглушительное чихание, которое сменилось позвякиванием чашки о блюдце. Если Дамблдор что-то и ворчал, то Ремус этого не слышал.

\- Есть в этом что-то справедливое, - задумчиво сказала Лили, глядя на дверь чулана. - Я даже жалею, что здесь нет моей сестры. Думаю, Альбус прекрасно бы с ней ужился.  
Ремус только пожал плечами.

Фред прошлепал на руках мимо них, ноги его приветливо помахали скрытому в темноте директору.


	4. Сложное и простое

\- Больше к нам никто не поместится, - заявил Ремус во время ужина.

\- А мы больше никого и не пустим, - возмутился Сириус, потянулся за соусницей и словно случайно нащупал вместо этого грудь Тонкс.

\- Да и все вроде в сборе, - заметил Джеймс, хвастливо оглаживая жену в районе талии; Сириус тем временем вытаскивал вилку из руки.

«Вот в этот момент,- подумал Ремус,- обязательно должен раздаться звонок».

Он пошел открывать, не дожидаясь звонка. Распахнув дверь, Ремус некоторое время разглядывал застывшего на пороге Северуса. Тот выглядел замерзшим, словно уже несколько часов простоял на пороге, не решаясь позвонить. Нос у него был красным и от этого казался еще больше в размерах. Пальцы, вцепившиеся ручку старого чемодана, судорожно сжимались и разжимались, словно пытаясь вернуть чувствительность.

\- Северус, - ровно сказал Ремус, и не думая приглашать его в дом. Тот отвел глаза, упрямо скривив губы. Ремус терпеливо ждал – когда-нибудь эта пауза закончится и бывший коллега сумеет хоть что-нибудь из себя выдавить. Так оно и вышло.

\- Люпин.

В общем-то, негусто. Ремус вздохнул, размышляя, куда же можно поставить раскладушку. Если бы дом можно было магически расширять, не было бы никаких проблем. Если бы да кабы…

\- Люпин, мне... - Северус откашлялся, потом внезапно выругался сквозь зубы, развернулся и ринулся прочь.

Точнее, ринулся бы, если бы Ремус не схватил его за руку.

\- Я понял, что ты хотел сказать. Нет, я не злюсь, что ты заставил меня уволиться из Хогвартса.

Увидев недоумение на лице Снейпа, Ремус понял, что извинений ему не дождаться. Тяжело вздохнув, Ремус посторонился, пропуская Северуса в дом.

\- Добро пожаловать.

***

\- Нет. Он не будет с нами жить!

Сириус скрестил руки на груди, скривившись от отвращения.

\- Мне и Там его хватило, этого сальноволосого дикобраза! Видеть его не желаю. Выставить - и дело с концом!

Тонкс, мгновенно представив себе сальноволосого дикобраза, громко расхохоталась под укоряющим взглядом Ремуса. Снейп скривился, обнажая неровные зубы.

\- В чем дело, Люпин? Мне казалось – это твой дом. Или у вас так заведено, что собака командует хозяином?..

Сириус зарычал, стиснув кулаки, и вскочил, опрокинув стул, а Северус мгновенно выхватил палочку, наставив ее на противника. Затем, на мгновение смутившись, опустил ее, а Сири язвительно расхохотался.

Магия уходила у всех, кто попадал Сюда. Сначала заклинания давались со скрипом, потом становились простым набором слов и звуков. Палочки либо выбрасывали, либо хранили как память, и только Снейп все никак не мог расстаться со своей, носил с собой бесполезный кусок дерева. Он даже проводил исследования: отчего магия Здесь пропадает. Выдвинул теорию, что магия - это часть жизни, и уходит вместе с нею. Написал какой-то научный труд, но кому они здесь нужны, эти труды?

Северус безучастно глядел в сторону. Ремус вздохнул, снова и снова мечтая в следующей жизни реинкарнироваться в диван.

\- Мне казалось, это мой дом, Сири. И решать тоже мне, кто уходит, а кто остается.

Как обидно, что Альбус, когда надо, не вмешивается – сейчас бы его дар убеждения пригодился.

\- Да, но ведь это нам придется видеть его уродливую рожу каждый день!

\- Если он пообещает не выходить из комнаты… - предположил Джеймс - и тут же получил подзатыльник от Лили.

\- Северус, все в порядке. Не слушай их, они идиоты, – сердито заявила она, переводя взгляд с Джеймса на Сириуса, а потом ободряюще улыбаясь Северусу. В эту секунду она казалась совсем молодой, словно вернулась на несколько минут в школьные годы.

Северус все еще не произнес ни слова. Ремус наконец повернулся к Северусу и взглянул на него. Что-то такое он разглядел в лице и позе бывшего коллеги, потому что вдруг торопливо сказал:

\- Давайте обсудим все позже. Северус, там, на втором этаже, есть комната с виноградной лозой. Третья дверь по коридору. Думаю, сейчас тебе нужно разобрать вещи.  
Северус развернулся и все так же, не говоря ни слова, отправился наверх.

Тонкс сокрушенно покачала головой.

\- Ты слишком добрый, Ремус. До добра это не доведет, точно тебе говорю.

\- Что он вообще здесь забыл? Он хоть объяснил, зачем явился? - спросил Сириус раздраженно. Ремус с тоской подумал о первых часах, проведенных в доме. Этой ночью ему придется спать на диване и слушать, как хрустит в чулане Альбус лимонными дольками.

***

Спать на диване было неудобно, и Ремус раз или два «окончательно и бесповоротно» решал переселить сюда Снейпа, а самому вернуться в свою законную «виноградную» спальню. С тоской Ремус вспоминал, как шумит в листьях ветер, как мягко прогибается под телом кровать, как привычные тени сидят по углам, глазеют на спящего. «Вот почему так всегда, а? - думал Ремус под громкий хруст долек. - В своем же доме гостем себя чувствую».

Но потом Ремус вспоминал усталую, ненастоящую ярость Снейпа, его стиснутые пальцы и зубы, его опущенные ресницы – и злость куда-то исчезала. Ремус вздыхал, переворачивался на другой бок и искал под диванными подушками фантики.

В четвертом часу послышались шлепки босых ног по ступенькам.

Северус, сутулый, лохматый, в дурацкой пижаме, пересек гостиную и скрылся на кухне, не обращая внимания на Ремуса.

Ремус еще немного поворочался и пошел за ним. Сел напротив Снейпа, гипнотизирующего чашку. Тот сунул нос в клубы пара и, кажется, просто грелся. Ремус неловко прокашлялся, пытаясь начать разговор. Снейп угрюмо взглянул на него и еще сильней сгорбился. Никакого сравнения с бесшумным и грациозным дуэлянтом, двойным шпионом, осанистым и высокомерным профессором в наглухо застегнутой мантии. Сейчас он больше походил на того тощего мальчишку, возившего носом по пергаменту.

\- Хандришь? - беззаботно спросил Ремус, разрушив тишину.

Когда-то Тонкс научила его. Ремус вечно стеснялся начинать разговор, был страшно мнительным по поводу того, какое впечатление он производит на других людей. Общение с угрюмым коллегой, пока он работал в Хогвартсе, было настоящей пыткой – тут и мнить нечего, Снейп с такой откровенной враждебностью реагировал на любую попытку заговорить! Но потом Тонкс сказала: «Если тебе сложно что-то делать, просто притворись, что все легко и просто и, делай вид, что не замечаешь сложностей». Поэтому Ремус решил, что дружеская беседа на рассвете – самое то в данной ситуации.

Неожиданно Снейп кивнул.

\- Хандрю, - признал он, искоса взглянув на Ремуса. Тот пожал плечами, налил себе чаю.

\- Расскажешь?

\- Нечего тут рассказывать, - буркнул Снейп и тут же продолжил: - Мне казалось, что если уж Там пришлось терпеть несправедливость и травлю, то хотя бы Здесь я смогу рассчитывать на хоть какие-то, минимальные права и уважение… куда там. Чертова Ассоциация сделала своей целью довести меня до ручки. Сначала они отнимают магию, затем заставляют жить в неведении, а потом – выгоняют из дома и ссылают на Окраину… Теперь можно ожидать чего угодно. Если завтра по мою голову явятся палачи с топорами, я не удивлюсь.

\- Что ты опять натворил? - вздохнул Ремус, а Северус слегка приподнял уголки губ, явно довольный собой.

\- Мне почти удалось заглянуть… Туда. Обратно.

\- Что-о?!

\- Да, Люпин. Пока некоторые прохлаждаются и тратят время в праздности и безделье, другие пытаются идти против системы, пытаются хоть что-то делать.

\- И что же ты хотел увидеть?

\- Не знаю, как тебе, а мне лично, жутко интересно, чем закончилась война, – приподнял бровь Северус. - Так как Здесь не объявлялся ни Волдеморт, ни Поттер-младший, варианты исхода битвы могут быть самые разные.

\- Дамблдор говорит, что Волдеморт отправился в другое место.

\- Альбуса уже ничего не заботит. Все, что он хочет – улыбаться направо и налево и пить чай. Он сказал так, чтобы успокоить вас. Если ты забыл, он Ушел даже раньше меня, так что не может знать наверняка…

\- Но, Северус… теперь-то какая разница?

Он едва не уронил кружку.

\- Тебе нет разницы, Люпин?!

\- Война закончилась. Война закончилась и мы заслужили это право – больше не беспокоиться об исходе битвы.

\- Мы заслужили право знать, - шипение Северуса напоминало звук, с которым выкипает кофе. Он подался вперед, сверля злым взглядом Ремуса и, почти утыкаясь в него своим теплым от пара носом. - Мы, блядь, погибли на этой войне – и я ХОЧУ знать, стоила ли моя смерть хоть что-нибудь…

Ремус покачал головой.

\- Иногда надо просто отпустить. Войну. Прошлое. Себя. Иногда, надо просто позволить себе… успокоиться.

Снейп усмехнулся, сложил руки на груди.

\- Как удобно. Спрятать голову в песок, сдаться. Ассоциация велит тебе, и ты выполняешь, как покорный эльф. Сначала они запрещают тебе колдовать, потом – вспоминать, потом – думать.

\- Не все на свете – борьба. Я заслужил этот отдых, заслужил спокойствие. И ты тоже.

\- Но мне спокойствие не нужно, - Северус вздохнул, затем добавил уныло: - В любом случае, у меня ничего не вышло. Все из-за проклятой магии.

\- Ты пытался вернуть себе магию?!

\- Пытался, пытался.

\- Неудивительно, что в Ассоциации разозлились. И что же? Они выгнали тебя из дома?

\- Именно так, Люпин. Сказали, что я легко отделался. Окраина – это подходящее место для таких, как я. Мешающих. Людской мусор. Вот как они таких называют. Знаешь, такой мусор, вроде канцелярской кнопки – до поры до времени валяется, но когда-нибудь обязательно вопьется в пятку.

Ремус поежился, приподнял над полом голые пятки.

\- А ты, значит, добровольно выбрал отшельничество? - недовольно спросил Снейп, оглядывая кухню.

«Отшельничество. Если бы».

\- И все-таки… не думай, Северус, я рад, что ты здесь… но ты мог бы подобрать себе любой дом, в Агентстве никому не отказывают. А здесь – и Джеймс, и Сири…

Северус неопределенно дернул плечом, отводя глаза. Сизые улицы с первыми лучами солнца стали светло-голубыми.

Ремус вздохнул, потянулся.

\- Ладно, надо бы попробовать уснуть.

\- В твоей чертовой спальне невозможно спать. Чертова кровать все время скрипит, чертовы ветки скребут окно, и с каждого чертова угла на меня как будто кто-то глядит, – раздраженно поведал Снейп. Ремус отвернулся, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

\- Ну, а меня вот мой диван вполне устраивает. Очень даже удобно, знаешь ли. Диван меня заждался уже, так что спокойной… спокойного утра.

Ремус вышел, а Северус очень тихо буркнул ему вслед:

\- Но я же лучше дивана…

Ремус, понятно, не слышал.


	5. Вокруг да около

Дни текли спокойно, все шло своим чередом. Сири не оставлял своих попыток завоевать Тонкс, отвешивая ей сомнительные комплименты, высмеивая или наскакивая из-за угла. Тонкс пряталась от него по дому, и в конце концов предпочла общество Лили. Ремус не мог не любоваться ими, когда они были вместе – такие разные, такие контрастные. Лили сидела на стуле, скрестив лодыжки, руки ее расслабленно лежали на коленях, едва придерживая зеркальце, гладкие рыжие волосы струились по спине, не скрывая светлых округлых плеч. Тонкс, дрыгаясь под мелодию, которую крутили по радио, расчесывала ей волосы, смешно растопырив в стороны острые локти. Когда она обошла стол, чтобы переключить радиостанцию, драные джинсы едва не слетели с покачивающихся бедер, так, что ей пришлось ухватить их одной рукой, мгновенно раздаваясь вширь. Почувствовав взгляд, она обернулась и просияла широкой, открытой улыбкой.

\- Рем, пошли к нам! У нас тут девичьи разговоры.

Лили обернулась, прищурившись, затенив ресницами яркие зеленые глаза.

\- Джеймса не видел?

\- Не волнуйся, он ему ничего не расскажет, - заявила Тонкс, подкидывая расческу, - он один из нас, понимаешь, о чем я? Женская солидарность и все такое.

Лили приподняла брови, а Ремус сердито пояснил:

\- Тонкс пытается справиться с нашим разрывом, выдумывая про меня всякое. Теперь мы притворяемся, что я гомосексуалист.

\- И кстати о птичках. Сириус и Джеймс, похоже, наверстывают упущенное? - насмешливо заметила Тонкс, не специально, конечно, ударив по больному.

Джеймс и Сири действительно хотели многое наверстать. Их теперь было водой не разлить, спустя столько лет они снова стали лучшими друзьями, оставляя за бортом Ремуса – как и раньше, как в Хогвартсе. Лили скучала, вздыхая и хмурясь, и даже пыталась поговорить с Северусом, но тот старательно избегал встреч с ней. Ремус пытался найти себе занятие – он даже провел несколько очень пыльных и чихучих часов в чулане, разговаривая с Альбусом «за жизнь». Стало ясно одно – хотя ум Альбуса был все таким же острым, а взгляд проницательным, ни о чем серьезней отвлеченных философских тем говорить он не желал.

Северус , поначалу почти все время проводивший в своей комнате, начал спускаться вниз, и даже несколько раз ужинал вместе со всеми, игнорируя враждебные взгляды Сириуса и Джеймса. Однажды в полуденный час он даже заснул внизу, в гостиной, на диване – и, разумеется, поплатился за это. Только что Ремус проходил мимо, мельком умилившись ангельскому спящему лицу Северуса, а когда пошел обратно через гостиную, обнаружил, что на лбу у Снейпа кто-то нарисовал маркером Темную Метку. По смелости идеи и корявости воплощения Ремус без труда понял, что метка – дело ног Фреда. Намочив салфетку, Ремус присел рядом с Северусом и принялся оттирать ему лоб. Тот проснулся и попытался было отшатнуться, но Ремус уложил его обратно, надавив на плечо, и продолжил тереть.

\- У тебя тут художество.

Северус вскинул руку ко лбу, словно пытался на ощупь определить рисунок, но тут же опустил ее.

\- Не уверен, что хочу знать, что там нарисовано.

\- Да, иногда лучше не знать… Некоторые вещи, действительно, лучше не знать.

Северус недовольно нахмурился, углубляя складу между черных бровей.

\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что намеки – это не твое?

\- Спокойней, не дергайся, - ухмыльнулся Ремус и прижал ладонь к щеке Снейпа, чтобы тереть было удобней. Северус застыл, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Из приоткрытых губ вырвался слабый вздох, который, впрочем, Ремус не расслышал. - Так ты хоть что-нибудь смог разглядеть? Что творится Там?

\- Все, что мне удалось, - кисло признался Северус, - так это напороться на Луну Лавгуд, торчащую в астрале.

\- Она тебе что-нибудь сказала?

\- Да. «Птицы – это всего лишь плавающие лошади».

Ремус тихонько рассмеялся, и губы Снейпа, словно против его воли, тоже изогнулись в пародии на улыбку. В этот момент из соседней комнаты Тонкс громко крикнула:

\- Ремус, мы в преферанс играем! Ты идешь?

Ремус бросил взгляд на дверь в соседнюю комнату, потом – на Снейпа, и в нерешительности закусил губу.

\- Но я же лучше преферанса… - тихонько прошептал Снейп, а Ремус приподнял брови:

\- Что?

\- Ничего. Ничего особенного.

Северус тускло усмехнулся и отобрал у него салфетку.

\- Дальше я и сам справлюсь. Иди уже, Люпин.

Ремус кивнул и вышел из комнаты, а Северус с остервенением принялся тереть лоб.

***

Настоящая ссора разразилась стремительно. Вот только все мирно убирали посуду со стола, и в следующий момент кто-то завел разговор о Дамблдоре, а Джеймс заметил, что Снейп не так-то и стремится пообщаться со своим бывшим наставником. Сириус поспешил сделать выводы, напомнив, что Снейп всегда был двуличной скотиной, а когда Лили привычно вступилась за Северуса, сердито воскликнул:

\- Как ты можешь его защищать! Или ты уже забыла, что он сказал? Как назвал тебя? В тот день, помнишь…

Снейп, сжимающий в руках тарелку, яростно его перебил:

\- Смотрю, Блэк, ты ничего не забываешь. Жаль только, что не вспомнил про своего обожаемого крестника, когда полез драться с Пожирателями в Министерстве!

\- Я пошел туда из-за него! - рявкнул Сириус, на что Снейп насмешливо заметил:

\- О да, Поттер оценил твои благородные намерения, когда рыдал в кабинете у Дамблдора, потому что его единственный друг и родственник, видите ли, сдох, выпендриваясь перед другими членами Ордена.

В комнате повисла гробовая тишина. Они никогда, никогда не говорили о смерти – такое было неписаное правило. Никто Здесь не вспоминал о том, как умер сам или как погибли остальные. Но Снейп, похоже, всерьез решил «бороться с системой». В полной тишине он положил тарелку на стол – звякнуло дно о столешницу – и покинул комнату, гордо вскинув голову.

\- Сири… - пробормотал Джеймс, осторожно дотронувшись до локтя Сириуса.

\- Не нужно, - угрюмо буркнул он и тоже вышел из комнаты, ни на кого не глядя.

Когда он пришел к Ремусу в третьем часу ночи, тот почти уснул, устав ждать. Сириус скользнул под одеяло, содрогаясь от дрожи и Ремус крепко обнял его, прижимая к себе.  
\- Я… я правда не хотел, чтобы так вышло… - пробормотал Сириус, пытаясь свернуться клубочком – но на узком диване это было невозможно. - Сопливус прав, мне нельзя было подводить Гарри… Думаешь, он ненавидит меня?

\- Северус? - сонно удивился Ремус и получил локтем под ребра.

\- Конечно, нет! Сдался мне твой длинноносый. Я про Гарри. А Джеймс? Как думаешь, он злится? Ведь я крестный… я должен был защищать Гарри, оставаться рядом с ним… я не должен был умирать…

\- Не нам выбирать, когда и как прощаться с жизнью, - пробормотал Ремус, поглаживая Сириуса по животу, перекинув через него руку. - У вас с Гарри было слишком мало времени, но ты сделал для него немало. Он всегда будет помнить тебя, Сириус. Помнить и любить.

\- Ну, ладно… - смущенно проворчал он, отбирая подушку у Ремуса. - Если ты так говоришь… жаль, что я не смог быть крестным у Тедди. Ты ведь попросил бы меня об этом, правда?

\- Крестным можно быть только один раз.

\- О. Понятно, - голос Сириуса прозвучал равнодушно, и Ремус мгновенно стряхнул с себя остатки сна.

\- Но если б не это, я бы обязательно попросил тебя стать его крестным.

Даже по затылку Сириуса можно было понять, что тот улыбается.

***

\- Знаешь, мне это надоело. Выметайся. Выметайся из постели моего мужа! - Тонкс была похожа на фурию, с морковно-рыжими волосами и глазами пронзительно-сиреневого цвета. Сириус скатился с дивана, вытаращив глаза и глупо моргая, одновременно пытаясь очаровать Тонкс своей фирменной улыбкой. Та лишь качала головой, сурово сжав губы и глядя на Ремуса, пускавшего слюни на подушку.

\- Чертов Казанова. Кто бы мог подумать, Ремус, кто бы мог подумать.

***

Северус готовил кофе, а Ремус напряженно следил за ним. Круглые пузырьки выбивались на поверхность, расталкивая кофейную гущу, крепкие пальцы держали ручку, приподнимая турку над огнем. Полупустая коробка с пончиками приглашающе стояла на столе. Чайник кипел, и пар, исходящий из носика, был похож на утекающий белый секрет.

\- Если тебе это так важно, я готов принести извинения за тот случай с увольнением, - неохотно сказал Северус, а Ремус уставился на его нижнюю губу с прилипшей белой крошкой от пончика. То, что стандартный облик Северуса разбавила такая трогательная и нелепая деталь, почему-то завораживало. - Ты слышишь меня, Люпин?

\- Давно пора называть меня Ремусом, - сказал Ремус. - И да, было бы славно, если бы ты извинился.

\- Конечно, с твоей стороны было глупо и непростительно так рисковать собственными учениками. Тебе создали все условия, чтобы существовать в обществе, но ты не смог сделать даже такую малость, как выпить зелье. Которое, между прочим, требовало ужасных временных затрат.

\- Почему ты всегда говоришь, как неживой? - спросил Ремус. - Как будто текст читаешь? Почему бы не сказать: «Я жутко долго готовил тебе это варево»?

\- Варево – у посредственных зельеваров, - скуксился Снейп, - а у меня – зелье, причем высшего класса. А ты идиот.

Белая крошка сердито зашевелилась вместе с нижней губой, грозя вот-вот отвалиться, но все же удержалась на месте. Ремус непроизвольно облизнулся, почти ощущая ее вкус. Он мгновенно дал себе мысленную оплеуху: «Что бы сказала Тонкс, если бы прочитала твои мысли?». Вообще, Ремус пытался думать так, чтобы, если его мысли кто-то смог прочитать, ему не стало бы стыдно.

\- Так ты собирался извиниться, - напомнил Ремус.

\- Действительно. Извиниться за то, что не дал тебе сожрать сына твоего лучшего друга и еще парочку студентов в придачу. И за то, что из шкуры вон лез, чтобы обеспечить тебе легкие полнолуния. И за то, что как идиот полез в эту ужасную Хижину, чтобы спасти тебя и студентов от серийного убийцы Блэка. Мне, разумеется, следует за все это извиниться. А особенно – за то, что выполнил свой преподавательский долг, сделав то, на что у тебя не хватило бы смелости и силы воли – изолировал опасного хищника от студентов, пусть даже и ценой карьеры одного глупого забывчивого оборотня.

Ремус вздохнул. Да уж, следовало бы помнить – как объятья Сириуса приносили боль, так и извинения Северуса только лишь прикидывались извинениями, чтобы при первом удобном случае обернуться привычным потоком оскорблений.

Фред зашел на кухню, размахивая ногами для равновесия.

\- Мне тут Джеймс сказал, обратиться к вам, профессор, за советом. Я, видите ли, хочу побить рекорд, а мне сказали, вы мастер висеть вверх ногами…

\- ВОН! - рыкнул Снейп, расплескивая кофе, и Фред, с феноменальной для ходящего на руках человека скоростью, убрался. Но прежде чем исчезнуть за дверью, он успел заметить:

\- У вас все лицо грязное, профессор!

Северус кинул на Ремуса негодующий взгляд, стряхивая крошку с губ. Тот улыбнулся, проследив глазами за ее полетом. А кофе все же выкипел.


	6. На разных берегах

\- У нас какао почти закончилось, - известила Тонкс и опрокинула банку, просыпав остатки. – Ой, Ремус. Гляди! Скорее, смотри! - она прижалась носом к стеклу, восторженно подпрыгивая.

Туман Здесь был явлением редким и радовались ему примерно так же, как Там радуются первому снегу. Все тут же высыпали из дому и разбрелись в тумане, густом, белом, душном. Ремус вроде старался не уходить далеко от дома, не терять из виду темнеющие вдали очертания стен, но как-то умудрился заблудиться. Расстояния в тумане словно искажались и можно было идти полдня по короткой садовой дорожке, а можно было проскочить огромное расстояние, сделав несколько шагов. И еще в тумане Ремус словно чувствовал себя зависшим между, не принадлежащим ни к чему. Иногда он позволял себе милую глупость – позвать кого-нибудь по имени, кого-нибудь, по ком особенно скучал Здесь. В основном Тедди, конечно, хотя Ремус и не решался пугать его – понимал, что вряд ли тот сможет спокойно реагировать на голос погибшего отца, звучащий из ниоткуда. Поэтому Ремус в основном просто наслаждался спокойствием и свободой, которую дарили ему туманные прогулки. Один раз он перепугался, когда из тумана на него неожиданно выскочило дерево – но быстро пришел в себя. В другой раз набрел на стадо фестралов, по-лошадиному покорно склонивших головы к траве – словно они ее едят, а не сырое мясо. В этот раз фестралов заметно не было, но чьи-то смутные очертания вдруг пробились сквозь муть тумана.

\- Это ты, лошадь? - невпопад спросил Ремус, подходя к Северусу. Тот никак не отреагировал, даже не обиделся, потому что был занят – присел на корточки и разглядывал что-то на земле.

\- Ой, ежик! - обрадовался Ремус, присаживаясь рядом. Северус задумчиво кивнул, глядя на круглое создание. – Интересный какой. - Ремус протянул руку, осторожно коснувшись колючек. Ежик беспокойно завертелся, а потом торопливо засеменил прочь. Ремус расстроено смотрел ему вслед. – Ушел…

Ремус вздохнул, вглядываясь в муть, пока Северус вглядывался в него. Так пристально, так внимательно, словно взглядом пытаясь что-то сказать. Вот если бы Ремус не смотрел в другую сторону… Но он смотрел, так что Северус негромко спросил:

\- Разве я не лучше ежика?

\- Ты что-то сказал? - переспросил Ремус, отгоняя туман от лица.

\- Нет. Ничего. Совсем ничего, - Северус опустил лицо, пряча взгляд, а потом встал и пошел прочь и скоро, уже полностью растворился в белизне.

«Странный»,- подумал Ремус.

***

Сириус умудрялся проигрывать Фреду в карты — при том, что тот играл вверх тормашками, удерживая свой «веер» пальцами ног. На Тонкс напала неуемная жажда деятельности – первый признак исцеления от депрессии и тревожный звоночек для Рема, еще не оставившего надежды разыскать свою коллекцию карточек. Она носилась по дому, круша и ломая все на своем пути и старательно «наводила порядок». В данный момент, судя по чиху и старческому хихиканью, Тонкс выбивала пыль из Альбуса.  
Ремус зашел в тихую, залитую солнцем гостиную и улыбнулся Джеймсу. Тот расслабленно полулежал в кресле, выставив вперед длинные ноги. На губах его застыла легкая сонная улыбка. Он бездумно листал один из учебников Ремуса, которыми тот пользовался еще во время работы в Хогвартсе, перебирая истончившиеся от старости, почти прозрачные страницы. От Джеймса веяло спокойствием и уютом, и, если бы в доме был кот, он непременно забрался бы к Джеймсу на колени. Вообще, Ремус всегда восхищался и завидовал этому умению друга моментально переключаться с фонтанирующей энергичности на сонную расслабленность. Сириус, например, никогда не мог вовремя успокоиться, и, когда они с Джеймсом принимались «беситься», Ремус уже догадывался – спустя какое-то время, Сохатый переключится на чтение журнала или легкий треп, развалившись на кровати, а Мягколап будет носиться по комнате, в раздраженном нетерпении предлагая друзьям «что-нибудь натворить» или «куда-нибудь прошвырнуться». Да уж, Ремус завидовал Джеймсу, особенно в те дни, когда они с Сириусом навещали чету Поттеров, еще Там. Ремус всегда думал, что спокойствие и уют, которые Джеймс всегда носит с собой, станут доступны и ему, когда он наконец прекратит болтаться, как неприкаянный, и найдет себе жену. Но на деле вышло совсем по-другому. Даже сейчас, когда, казалось бы, все уже закончилось, Ремус все еще не мог вздохнуть с облегчением и развалиться в кресле. Вечно бездомный, даже в собственной гостиной – он был и остался бродягой.

\- Эй, - Джеймс поднял глаза и заметил Ремуса. - Ты что?

\- Да так, - Ремус дернул плечом и встал позади Джеймса, облокотившись о спинку кресла. – О чем читаешь?

\- М-м-м… Гриндилоу. Тоска… - он вздохнул, уронив книгу на ковер, запрокинул голову, встречаясь взглядом с Ремусом. - Где Сириус?

\- Играет с Фредом. В карты. На желание.

\- Дурак, - резюмировал Джеймс.

\- Безнадежный, - подтвердил Ремус.

Они замолчали, разглядывая, как блестит выпавшая из книги закладка – сложенная в тонкую полоску обертка шоколадки.

\- Расскажи мне… про Гарри, - тихо попросил Джеймс, не отрывая взгляда от закладки.

Он никогда не уставал повторять эту просьбу. А Ремус не уставал выполнять ее. Он еще помнил, как сжимала сердце тоска по Джеймсу, как больно было переживать потерю, еще Там. Теперь Джеймс был рядом, но тоска никуда не исчезла – просто теперь ее вызывали люди, оставшиеся в живых. И Гарри… Гарри, да…

Ремус думал о том, как несправедливо устроена жизнь, о том, что, на каком бы берегу человек не оказался, на противоположном будут люди, о которых сердце станет болеть. Ремус думал об этом и рассказывал Джеймсу в тысячный раз про тот день, когда Гарри не отправился в Хогсмид из-за угрозы наткнуться на беглого убийцу (тут они оба всегда хмыкали, а если Сириус при этом присутствовал, то гордо оглядывал всех, словно радуясь зловещему описанию), а вместо этого под присмотром Ремуса учился вызывать Патронуса. Снова и снова, не собираясь сдаваться и уступать страху.

Ремусу нравилось видеть благодарную гордость в глазах Джеймса.

Как нравилось раньше подмечать в лице Гарри черты его отца, когда он отважно кивал, призывая Ремуса открыть сундук и выпустить боггарта.

Когда история подошла к концу, Ремус на секунду сжал плечи Джеймса, улыбаясь ему в макушку. А потом ему нестерпимо захотелось проведать Северуса. Все же каждый нашел себе занятие по душе, а Снейп, небось, сидит один, спрятавшись в комнате с виноградом.

Но, поднявшись по лестнице, Ремус прислонился к стене, устало закрыв глаза.

«Пожалуйста, Северус, не закрывайся… я так устал пытаться побороть эту твою ужасную привычку – отгораживаться от всего мира щитами, как будто вокруг - одни враги…»  
«Иногда разумней отказаться от провальных идей, вместо того, чтобы с гриффиндорским упрямством…»

«Ох, ради Мерлина! Да оставишь ты когда-нибудь в покое эти факультеты? Мир не делится на алое и зеленое!»

«Чего ты хочешь, Эванс? Что тебе от меня нужно?»

«Ничего. Просто… я хочу помириться с тобой. Я думала, что ты…»

«Что? Брошусь искать тебя, чтобы упасть к тебе в ноги с мольбой о прощении? Этого ты ждала? Может быть, тебе кажется, я мало сделал Там, чтобы заслужить искупление? Возможно, мои долги до сих пор не оплачены, так ты считаешь?..»

«Причем здесь долги? Причем здесь искупление? Я всего-то и хотела, чтобы мы снова стали друзьями. Разве ты не хочешь того же?»

«Забавно, как меняется расстановка сил. Помню день, когда у нас был похожий разговор. Вот только ты была неумолима. Насколько я запомнил, ты приказала мне больше никогда не сметь даже глядеть в твою сторону. Я всего лишь выполняю…»

«О-о-о!!! Ты невыносим! Укоряешь Сириуса, что он ничего не забывает… да ты сам в тысячу раз хуже!»

«Куда уж мне до твоих обожаемых Мародеров».

«Ты слышишь только то, что хочешь услышать. Я предложила мир, а тебе вздумалось изображать оскорбленную невинность. Дело твое, Северус. Но, раз уж ты такой злопамятный, ты должен помнить и то, что это ты обидел меня, а не наоборот».

«Словно мне позволят забыть это».

«Я не упрекаю тебя ни в чем. Я давно уже тебя простила, хотя мне и было очень больно и обидно слышать такое от человека, которому я доверяла».

«Не стоит лгать. Хотя бы сейчас. Ты к тому времени давно уже искала способ от меня отделаться, Эванс. Я был тебе занятен, когда мы были детьми, потому что у тебя не было особого выбора – только я и эта унылая курица, твоя сестрица. Зато в Хогвартсе ты сразу поняла, что к чему, и дружба со мной стала неприятной обязанностью. Я портил твой имидж, был кем-то вроде сумасшедшего родственника, которого стыдятся и прячут от людей. Но ты вовремя придумала, как исправить ситуацию в свою сторону. Ты сделала меня своим благотворительным проектом, не правда ли? Как это мило, как благородно, как самоотверженно – дружить с таким невыносимым, уродливым и занудным… грязным… нищим слизеринцем!!!»

«Северус…»

«Как тебе нравилось играть на публику, Эванс! Защищать меня, заступаться, чтобы все видели, какая ты добрая и отважная. Чтобы Поттер обратил на тебя внимание. О, я был всего лишь поводом для того, чтобы устроить очередную перепалку с твоим обожаемым очкариком. Так удобно – они ведь постоянно были поблизости, достаточно было оставаться рядом со мной и ждать, пока Мародеры в очередной раз выставят меня на посмешище. А потом уже включаться в действие, ссориться с Поттером. Все эти твои возмущения и попытки оскорбить его звучали жутко ненатурально, ты хотя бы это понимаешь?!»

«Северус, я никогда…»

«Вот только это все было необязательно, Эванс. Он и так готов был обращать на тебя внимание. Вам вовсе не нужен был болтающийся между вами вверх тормашками слабак Сопливус, всего лишь повод, превратившийся в досадную помеху. Я самоустранился, Эванс, я отслужил свою роль, и больше не был нужен тебе. Не стоит теперь притворяться, что хочешь все вернуть, потому что в этом нет никакой надобности – ты получила Поттера, ты получила все, что хотела, и твое благородство и жалость никому здесь больше не требуются!»

«НЕ СМЕЙ! Не смей даже!.. О, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Ты теперь попытаешься выставить себя жертвой, да? Твое самопожертвование тоже здесь никому не нужно, и звучит еще фальшивей моих возмущений. Ты назвал меня грязнокровкой, при всех, ты оттолкнул меня с таким отвращением, как будто тебе пытался помочь горный тролль. А теперь ты пытаешься внушить мне, что сделал это специально, из благородных порывов? Что ты унизил меня, только чтобы не мешать нашей с Джеймсом любви? Тогда ответь, пожалуйста – почему ты, такой благородный и гордый, тем же вечером пытался выпросить у меня прощение? И почему ты считал себя настолько виноватым, что напридумывал себе какие-то грандиозные долги, которые существуют только в твоем воображении?! И почему ты до сих пор не можешь посмотреть мне в глаза?..»

«Потому что я УБИЛ ТЕБЯ! Я убил тебя и Поттера, я рассказал о пророчестве, я во всем виноват».

«Сев…»

«Убирайся. Уходи! Я не собираюсь больше извиняться. Я не желаю видеть тебя и твоего самодовольного муженька. Я не желаю ничего исправлять и, не хочу, чтобы все было по-старому, потому что… это просто невозможно. И я НЕ ЖЕЛАЮ смотреть в твои чертовы глаза, потому что, и так смотрел в них слишком долго, на протяжении стольких лет, и даже в последние секунды… нет. НЕТ, не трогай меня!!!»

Раздался глухой звук и Ремус, вздрогнув, нерешительно шагнул к двери. Но так и не посмел вмешаться, прислушиваясь к гробовой, невероятной тишине. Затем послышался слабое, приглушенное всхлипывание.

«Вот теперь ты добился своего. Ты всегда знал, как сделать хуже, не так ли? Что ты теперь скажешь – ударил меня, чтобы защитить? Какую ЧУШЬ ТЫ ПРИДУМАЕШЬ В ЭТОТ РАЗ?!»

«Я… это вышло слу…»

«Черта с два! Я не собираюсь бегать за тобой, Северус Снейп. Если тебе нравится оставаться несчастным, упиваться своим одиночеством – пожалуйста. Мне тебя не исправить, и я даже пытаться не буду. Ты несносный, упрямый мальчишка, зацикленный на своих неудачах. Умудряешься причинять всем вокруг боль, а чувствуешь только свою собственную».

«Мне действительно жаль, что ты пострадала. Я не хотел толкать тебя, по крайней мере, не так сильно. Ты можешь рассказать все Поттеру, я не буду возражать. Думаю, будет справедливо, если он потребует от меня… возмещения… я приму наказание…»

«Ты еще больший идиот, чем кажешься. Даже теперь. Северус, ты вправду думаешь, что я побегу жаловаться Джеймсу? Этого ты ждешь? Возможно, теперь уже действительно ничего не исправить. Просто нечего исправлять. Мне казалось, ты был моим другом. Мне казалось, ты знал, ты понимал меня. Я… я ошиблась в тебе».

Дверь открылась и из комнаты выбежала Лили, на ходу вытирая слезы дрожащими пальцами. Она отшатнулась, заметив Ремуса, и прижала ладонь к алому следу ушиба на плече. Будет синяк, подумал Ремус. Большой синяк.

Когда шаги Лили стихли, Ремус сел на пол рядом с захлопнувшейся дверью. Он думал о том, как шумит ветер в виноградных листьях. Как капли дождя собираются на подоконнике в крошечные лужицы. Как туман пропитывает стены дома.

Спустя какое-то время послышались шаги. Это была не Лили – это Сириус с ужасно угрюмым видом шел к двери Снейпа. На нем был только фартук с кружевами и лифчик Тонкс. Волосы его были заплетены в две кокетливые косички. Очаровательная небритость только придавала шарма. Взглянув на Ремуса с яростью, Сириус прошипел, не разжимая зубов:

\- Чертов Уизли. Нахальный сопляк. Надо бы напомнить ему, что я убил тринадцать магов одним ударом.

\- Это был не ты, Сири, - мягко поправил его Ремус, пытаясь спрятать улыбку. А также не пялиться на складки фартука.

\- Теперь придется признаваться в любви чертову Снейпу, - передернувшись, пожаловался Сириус. От холода он покрылся гусиной кожей, и на открытых участках тела (а таких было большинство) крошечные волоски встали вертикально. Сириус тоскливо поглядел на Ремуса и потянулся к дверной ручке.

\- Думаю, не стоит, - остановил его Ремус, перехватив дрожащую руку друга. - Я подтвержу, что ты это сделал. А у Северуса никто спрашивать не будет.

\- Серьезно?

\- Да. Иди.

\- Но карточные долги – это святое!

Ремус склонил голову к костлявому плечу.

\- Тебе действительно не терпится признаться ему в любви? В таком виде? Дерзай, Сириус.

Тот поджал губы. Потом расплылся в улыбке.

\- Ладно, только если что – ты мой свидетель, я это сделал!

Он повернулся и пошел по коридору, белея голой задницей.

Ремус покачал головой, улыбаясь, и погладил дверную ручку.

Внизу что-то гремело, взрывалось и разбивалось. Видимо, Тонкс добралась с пылесосом до кухни.


	7. Тридцать восемь партий и кое-что еще

\- А где… - начал Сириус, хищно озираясь, и Джеймс насмешливо сообщил:

\- Обе умотали, – покачав головой, выразительно приподнял брови, склонившись к Ремусу. – Девчонки! Сказали, что больше ни секунды в «этой пустыне» не выдержат.

\- В… в смысле… как..? - испуганно спросил Сири, вцепившись одной рукой Ремусу в плечо, а пальцем другой тыча Джеймса в бок.

\- На фестралах. В город. За покупками, - веско сказал Джеймс и добавил с восхищенным ужасом: – Шоппинг.

Волшебное и страшное слово объясняло все – и присохшие к сковороде попытки омлета, творение рук Джеймса, и одинокий хруст в чулане, и тишину на руинах, которые остались после уборки Тонкс. Покупки – стадия вторая и, значит, скоро Тонкс будет в полном порядке и, может, даже съедет. А вслед за ней, можно полагать, рванет и Сириус. Он тот еще охотник, так просто никого не отпускает.

Ремус правда очень любил своих друзей. Но это не мешало ему мечтать об их отъезде.

К полудню, измаявшись от скуки, мужчины сели играть в покер. На желания, ну да. После трех партий Сириус отправился искать нож, а Фред ретировался, ударяясь пятками о дверные косяки. Сыграв еще три партии, Джеймс принялся возмущаться, ревновать, беспокоиться и глядеть на часы. Вечерело.

Потом Сириус раздобыл спиртное (Ремус старался не задумываться над феноменальным талантом Сири в любом месте и в любое время жестом фокусника извлекать из-за пазухи бутыль Огдена). Играть стало веселее. Джеймс оставил часы в покое.

Где-то на четырнадцатой партии к ним присоединился Северус. Поначалу он стоял в отдалении, прислонившись к стене, скрестив на груди руки и крайне неодобрительно наблюдал, а Сириус и Джеймс активно выпендривались, показывая «класс». Ремус всякий раз виновато улыбался, выигрывая, а потом наморщил лоб.

\- Северус, присоединяйся.

Все это было до ужаса неловко. Снейп был напряжен так, что казалось, воздух вокруг него дрожал. Джеймс и Сири объединились общей идеей «оставить Сопливуса с его длинным носом». Ремус с опаской косился то на Северуса, то на команду Поттер-Блэк. То и дело Сириус, подающий сигналы Джеймсу, промахивался и пинал Ремуса по больному колену.

Восемь партий спустя все поняли безнадежность попыток обыграть лучшего шпиона магической Британии. Примерно тогда же Сири откупорил вторую бутылку, и ему стало не так уж и важно, кто выиграет. На двадцать четвертой партии Снейп, брезгливо пожевав губы, обхватил пальцами стакан с огневиски.

А потом время понеслось.

Глубокой ночью Фред прятался в чулане, Ремус решился сжульничать, Сири признался Тонкс в любви (за неимением самой Тонкс, признания пришлось выслушивать солонке), Снейп в пьяном восторге заявил: «И почему я раньше не пил? Это же так при… прррятно». А Джеймс склонился к своему бывшему школьному врагу, хлопнул его по плечу и пылко воскликнул:

\- С… Снейп! (Видимо, кодекс собутыльников запрещал называть Северуса издевательским прозвищем теперь, три бутылки спустя). Теперь мне… ВСЕ!.. понятно. Ты же на самом деле… эээ… неплохой! Ага!

Сири яростно закивал, сжимая солонку.

\- Не, я… ну, я знаю, в чем твоя проблема!

\- Нос! – выкрикнул Сириус и опрокинулся на стуле, прижимая к груди солонку и задыхаясь от хохота. Джеймс сочувственно поглядел под стол, потом с кряхтением дотянулся до практически опустевшей бутылки.

\- Не-е-е-ет. Дело не в этом, - значительно сказал Джеймс, отбирая стакан у засыпающего Ремуса. - Ну, не только в этом.

\- Прекрати, - жалобно попросил Ремус, укладываясь поудобней щекой на стопке карт. – Хватит уже, Джеймс.

-Ну уж нет! - мрачно воскликнул Северус, сграбастав наполненный до краев стакан. - Пусть скажет. Пусть уж теперь… что уж… раз уж… - с этими словами он погрузился носом в огневиски.

\- Страсть! - воскликнул Джеймс радостно. - Нет в тебе страсти, понимаешь? Ну, ты весь такой… сухой, как мел. А нужен… нужна страсть! Нужнж… нужжен огонь! Искра! Чтобы жизнь внутри пылала! Чтобы как живой!

\- Живой! - захохотал Сириус, лягая под столом коленку Ремуса. - Слишком поздно!..

Снейп долго и мрачно молчал, глядя в столешницу, а потом вдруг обижено буркнул:

\- Есть во мне страсть! Неправда! Есть! Знаешь сколько… страсти… Вот! - он рывком стянул с плеча мантию, пошевелил костлявым и бледным плечом, победно глядя на Ремуса. Черные глаза пьяно сверкали. - НУ? Как? Сойдет?..

Ремусу вдруг стало очень стыдно. Захотелось замотать Северуса в одеяло и оттащить в спальню, спрятать от чужих глаз, чтобы не видели, как жалко и яростно, как неуклюже и отвратительно искренне он себя ведет.

\- Сыграем еще? - спросил Сириус из-под стола.

***

Ремус проснулся в опустевшей темной кухне. Стряхнул с плеч карточные погоны, стащил через голову залитую огневиски рубашку, пошатываясь, поднялся к себе и свалился в постель. В голове его неприятно гудело, все кружилось, а руки и ноги, казалось, налились свинцом. Он тяжело, протяжно вздохнул и мгновенно уснул.  
Северус лежал рядом, боясь пошевелиться, изумленно глядел на мерно поднимающееся от дыхания плечо, на острые лопатки, на чуть влажные, прилипшие к основанию шеи прядки. Смотреть было тяжело, так что Северус просто осторожно положил руку туда, где матрас чуть накренялся, уходя вниз под тяжестью Ремуса. Чувствуя эту неровность, ловя ее пальцами, Северус зажмурился и принялся считать падающие в котел тритоньи глаза.

***

Ремус проснулся, потому что его чуткий нос кое-что уловил. Он сел в кровати, беспокойно тараща глаза в темноту, и провел пальцами по губам – они были чистыми. Он свесил ноги с кровати, пытаясь нашарить тапки; во рту было сухо и противно, за окном узкий месяц прицельными лучами пробивал виноградные заросли. Ремус метнулся в смежную с комнатой ванную и сел рядом с Северусом, собрав его волосы за спиной и придерживая за плечо, пока тот содрогался, склонившись над унитазом. Снейп раздраженно дернул плечом, пытаясь стряхнуть помощь Ремуса вместе с его ладонью, но Ремус тоже в каком-то роде был охотником и так просто не отступал. Плечо Северуса под ладонью, горячее, липкое от пота – даже сквозь пижаму – и болезненно костлявое, острое, Ремус просто не мог отпустить.

Когда Северус снова смог дышать, он пробормотал, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони:

\- Теперь я понимаю, почему раньше отказывался от алкоголя. Да, теперь я точно это понимаю.

Они, навалившись друг на друга, с трудом перебрались обратно в спальню и сели на пол, рядом с кроватью. Ремус привалился спиной к стене, а Северус закрыл лицо руками.

\- Унизительно, - прошипел он. - Слишком сонм… мнительное удовольствие; как раз в духе таких, как Блэк… и как… я себе клялся, что никогда. Еще в детстве. Потому что он… Какого черта меня дернуло… думал, что раз уж теперь все закончилось, я могу… отвратительно.

Ремус вздохнул.

\- Полюбуйся на меня. От этого не убежишь. Я в точности как он, хотя клялся… так же отвратительно. Почему я вообще решил, что это хорошая идея… разумеется, чертов Поттер…

Ремус притянул к себе Северуса, тот от неожиданности потерял равновесие и ткнулся носом ему в шею, да так и застыл, неестественно изогнувшись, окаменев. У Ремуса даже за ушами зачесалось от неловкости. Он уже готов был медленно убрать руку с плеча Снейпа и осторожно отползти в сторону, как тот пробормотал, цепляя губами кожу:

\- Я до сих пор пьяный. Мне срочно нужно отрезвляющее зе… ох. Да, конечно. Совсем забыл.

Ремус попытался вспомнить, где теперь валяется его палочка, но мысли разбегались, а к горлу вдруг подкатила тошнота, и он оставил попытки. Может быть, и выбросил. Может быть…

Не все ли равно?

Ремусу самому стало противно от своей тактичности, но он все же пробормотал, меняя тему:

\- Я всегда мечтал о кошке. С ними так уютно. Люблю кошек.

\- Ты ведь волк, Люпин.

\- Уже нет.

\- Зачем тебе чертова кошка?

\- Хорошая кошка. Не ругайся. Да и не обязательно... ну… собаку тоже можно.

\- Блэка тебе мало?

\- Они ведь дружелюбные очень. С кошкой уютней, конечно. Но с собакой весело. Я бы, наверное, ее научил что-нибудь забавное делать. Ну, газету читать, или… ну да. Было бы здовр… зо… здоврово. Ой.

\- Что ты несешь? Ну на кой тебе собака?

\- Или кошка. Кошка или собака. Я просто давно мечтал. У меня тогда дома еще даже не было.

\- Ну я же лучше собаки!

\- А?

\- Я… нет, не важно.

\- А. Ну да. Вот, а в детстве мне нюхлера дарили. Но он сбежал. Я тогда еще маленький был.

\- Люпин?..

\- И я тогда жутко расстроился. Он мне дыру в кармане прогрыз. Они же золото ищут, а у нас в доме какое золото? Вот он и сбежал.

\- Люпин, я… черт.

\- Тебя опять тошнит?

\- Будь добр, заткнись.

Ремус улыбнулся. Стена под затылком становилась все мягче и мягче, превращаясь в подушку. Краем сознания он понял, что его куда-то тащат, и покорно заполз под одеяло, мысленно пожелав спокойной ночи знакомым теням в углу комнаты.

***

Дверь спальни распахнулась, словно кто-то вышиб ее ногой. С грохотом она ударилась в стену, породив приливную волну мигрени, заставив Ремуса застонать и съежиться, отвернуться от бледного, с синевой под опущенными ресницами, лица Северуса к дверному проему, в котором застыла Тонкс. Она глядела на Ремуса, широко распахнув глаза, губы ее были стянуты в ниточку, побледневшая флуоресцентная печать ночного клуба на предплечье была словно темная метка, свидетельствующая об ошибках юности (прошлой ночи), а в каждой руке было зажато по десятку бумажных пакетов.

Северус застонал и приподнялся в постели, опираясь о Ремуса. Он недовольно скривился, глядя на Тонкс, а Ремус облизнул пересохшие губы.

\- Я так и знала!!! - яростно воскликнула Тонкс, швыряя пакеты на пол.


	8. Всегда наступает утро

Ремус поморщился, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу. В сотый раз он зарекался пить с Джеймсом и Сириусом. Этим красавцам все нипочем – проспят до полудня, а потом весь вечер будут благосклонно принимать заботу окружающих: Лили будет отпаивать Джеймса травяными чаями и минералкой, а Сириус, как бы ни надеялся на Тонкс, согласится и на помощь Ремуса.

Северус лежал рядом, и пижама у него была на самом деле дурацкая. Ремус старался не думать о том, что голым плечом прикасается к плечу Снейпа. Если тот все еще не отодвинулся, напрягаясь и становясь похожим на каменную статую, то и Ремусу нечего усложнять.

Северус был на удивление спокоен. Он лежал, закинув руку за голову, а пальцами другой вырисовывал круги на одеяле. Какая-то птица с шорохом и шуршанием пыталась оторвать виноградину, зацепившись когтями за лозу снаружи дома.

Ремус следил за движением пальцев и думал о том, как однажды уже оказывался в подобной ситуации, как глядел на беспокойный танец рук, на узоры, круги-спирали, возникающие на его одеяле. Однажды. Давным-давно. В прошлом.

Тогда, ему было так удушающе, невыносимо стыдно за свою откровенность, за свою наивную, глупую улыбку до ушей, за свои надежды, недостойные взрослого и накопившего жизненный опыт мужчины. В общем-то, это был еще один урок жизни, разве нет? Ремус предпочитал думать именно так, заставляя себя быть оптимистом.  
Северус сел в кровати, подтянув колени к груди. Ремус глядел на то, как на натянутой коже сгорбленной спины выступают позвонки. Глядел, как крепко пальцы сжимают острые локти. Как пересекаются две голубые выпуклые венки на ступне. Все это было слишком личное, на это нельзя было смотреть, если Ремус и дальше хотел воспринимать Снейпа как Снейпа. Если не хотел повторять прошлых ошибок. Правильней всего было бы отвернуться, найти рубашку, спуститься вниз и позаботится о завтраке, или найти Тонкс и отыграть привычную сцену «виноватое извинение». Или другую, не менее привычную – «притворная невозмутимость».

В конце концов, все притворяются. Северус притворился когда-то, что для него это ничего не значило. Хватило одного робкого, негромкого слова, чтобы он сбежал. Впрочем, даже этого ему показалось мало. Он сделал все, чтобы держать Ремуса подальше от себя. Чтобы держать правду запертой в маленьком темном ящике, под тысячей замков, в надежном месте. Увольнение из Хогвартса, впрочем, было не местью, а еще одним жизненным уроком.

Видимо, Северус тоже получил парочку таких. Правде тесно в ящике. Ремус понял это пару дней назад, пока Тонкс рыдала на его груди, то пытаясь стукнуть, то пытаясь поцеловать.

Правде тесно в ящике, но какое это имеет значение? Столько воды утекло. И сейчас уже слишком…

Поздно.

\- Мне снился Поттер, - сообщил Северус своим коленям. И тут же испуганно поправился: - Младший, разумеется.

\- И как он? - улыбнулся Ремус.

\- Победил, - торжествующе сказал Северус.

\- Женился?

\- Победил, Люпин! – Северус повернулся и уставился на Ремуса, пытаясь найти отклик своему ликованию. – Победил!

\- Хорошо, - успокоил его Ремус. - Это хорошо.

\- Еще бы, - буркнул Северус расстроено и отвернулся. «Беззаботный идиот. Все они – беззаботные идиоты». Вот как он ворчал про себя. «Вот так и мучайся, чтобы тебе потом сказали: «Хорошо»!»

После долгой паузы, во время которой было слышно, как внизу Тонкс ругается с Дамблдором, Фредом, Лили и вообще всеми, кто в состоянии выносить громкие звуки, Ремус сказал:

\- Ты извини, что я так… я по привычке сюда пришел.

\- Ты отдал мне свою спальню, - сказал Северус без выражения.

\- У меня здесь где-то была заначка… - Ремус перегнулся через Северуса и полез в ящик прикроватной тумбочки в поисках старой шоколадки. Северус глядел на Ремуса, широко распахнув глаза и плотно сжав губы. Его бедные локти грозили деформироваться под хваткой пальцев. Ремус нашел шоколадку и с шуршанием начал разворачивать фольгу. Но от сладкого запаха его затошнило, и пришлось прикрыть глаза.

Он не открывал их, пока Северус не ушел.

***

\- Взгляни.

Северус приподнял бровь, а Лили сжала губы. Вытянутые руки чуть-чуть дрожали. Печать, такая же, как у Тонкс, пересекалась новенькими купленными браслетами.  
\- Ну же, - руки нетерпеливо дернулись, и Снейп медленно подошел, стараясь не морщиться от яркого солнечного света, бившего в окна. В Хогвартсе некоторые дети распускали про него сплетни, будто он вампир. Как будто и без того недостаточно темных пятен на его репутации.

Лили беспокойно, беспомощно нащупывала ту неуловимую нить поведения, ту волну, которая несла ее раньше, давно, еще Там. Раньше все было так ярко и просто, и она всегда могла безошибочно определить, что сказать, как поступить, как чувствовать… Теперь все стиралось, мутнело, уходило – безвозвратно. Она не была прежней, и Джеймс успокаивал, целуя в переносицу: «Это нормально. Так и должно было случиться». Раньше Лили умела быть правильной, умела находить добро, как стрелка на компасе находит север. Умела быть легкой, когда требовалось. Умела быть гордой.

Столько всего изменилось. Замужество, Гарри, смерть… Долгие годы с Джеймсом. Вечность, вообще-то. Она мечтала о чем-то подобном.

И столько времени, чтобы думать…

Сожалеть.

\- Давай же, – возможно, на этот раз тон выбран правильно. Решительный и слегка насмешливый. Примерно тем же тоном она подначивала Северуса дать еще один шанс метле и попробовать взлететь. «Ну же! Неужели ты струсил, Сев?». «Не смей называть меня…» Бабах. Падение. Трещина в запястье. Чувство вины было так велико, что она умоляла придумать ей наказание. Северус зачаровал ее волосы, сделав их ярко-фиолетовыми и торчащими во все стороны. Она неделю с ним не разговаривала.

Северус пошел через комнату, залитую солнечным светом, а Лили стояла, нервничая, сведя брови к переносице, и подол широкой юбки нежно касался ее лодыжек от сквозняка. Северус думал о том, как славно, что Джеймс Поттер, очевидно, еще не в состоянии передвигаться, ревновать и нападать из-за угла со стулом наперевес, и его верный цепной пес, возможно, наконец оказался способен в полной мере оценить пользу зелий, особенно одного конкретного, антипохмельного.

Северус думал о том, что он не потеряет себя, пока будет способен злорадствовать.

А Лили терпеливо держала в руках шарф, и мягкие концы его свисали, покачиваясь, касаясь пола бахромой.

Лили увидела этот шарф вчера в магазине и разрыдалась прямо там, вцепившись в него, так что Тонкс пришлось отводить ее в кабинку и успокаивать, а потом они отправились в ночной клуб и позволили симпатичным молодым людям написать на их ладонях свои телефоны, и пили отвратительно-сладкие коктейли, и потом заплакала Тонкс, а потом она захотела станцевать стриптиз на барной стойке, но чуть не разбила себе нос, пытаясь на нее взобраться.

Северус шел мучительно медленно, и целая вечность потребовалась, чтобы он наконец смог принять подарок, на мгновение коснувшись ладони Лили кончиками пальцев, а потом намотать на шею с длинным уродливым шрамом полосатый шарф настоящей слизеринской расцветки.

И уж точно целая вечность нужна была ему, чтобы наконец-то решиться и посмотреть Лили в глаза. И увидеть, что она улыбается.

***

Когда Ремус почувствовал, что способен вылезти из-под одеяла, он совершил подвиг и принял душ. И даже оделся.

Мягкие старые штаны, любимые штаны, уже немного потертые, но невозможно удобные, хранили в карманах шуршащие фантики. Тонкс ужасно раздражала привычка Ремуса занашивать вещь до дыр, но он поступал так не только с одеждой – со всем, что было в его жизни. Люди, которых он не может отпустить, воспоминания, которые не может выбросить вместе с карточками, привычки давно опостылевшие, но нужные, чтобы создавать чувство безопасности, иллюзию дома.

Иногда Ремус ненавидел себя. Иногда даже он ненавидел всех остальных. Особенно в похмельные утра.

Ремус заглянул в комнату к Джеймсу. Они с Сириусом спали, перепутавшись, нога Джеймса была перекинута через бедро Сириуса, тот недовольно морщился во сне, словно вот-вот чихнет, и чесал нос Джеймса, волосы его разметались по подушке, очки Джеймса зацепились дужкой за спутанную темную прядь с проседью. Они спали рядом, помятые и недовольные, всем видом своим показывая, как славно выиграли накануне в покер тридцать восемь партий подряд.

Они спали, схватившись друг за друга, как часто бывало в Хогвартсе. Ремус улыбнулся и оставил воду и таблетки от головной боли на тумбочке.

В коридоре Ремус растянулся, запнувшись о натянутую леску. Один конец лески, привязанный к гвоздю в стене, оборвался.

\- Для этой шутки нужны двое, - буркнул Ремус с пола, не подумав. Фред, все еще вниз головой, замер, выпустил свой конец лески, а потом вдруг улыбнулся.

\- Вот какая заковырка – я обнаружил, что для любой шутки нужны двое.

Странное дело, но говорил он словно бы с облегчением. Ремус вдруг подумал, что не помнит, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь заговаривал при Фреде об его брате. Им было неловко, но, возможно, они делали только хуже. Возможно, было ошибкой притворяться, что Джорджа никогда не существовало.

Возможно, вообще было ошибкой притворяться, что они такие же, как раньше. Что они не умерли.

Тем более что и притворяться-то не особо хорошо получалось.

\- Я все жду, когда он сообразит устроить грандиозный взрыв. Ну или хотя бы погладить за ухом Хвосторогу. Мой брат - ужасный тугодум. Думаю, ему потребуется лет шестьдесят, чтобы добраться Сюда. Но уж когда он здесь появится, ты ведь выделишь ему комнату? – Фред дружески похлопал Ремуса ногами по плечам и отправился по коридору, поигрывая мускулами на пальцах.

***

От запаха еды тошнило, Тонкс так отчаянно громыхала чемоданами наверху, как будто не собирала их, а проверяла на прочность – по страстности сборов Ремус понял, что Тонкс потребуется как минимум еще пара месяцев, чтобы прийти в себя и съехать.

Голова болела еще и от бубнежа маленького ушастого человечка, с азартом отмывающего загубленную омлетом сковороду.

\- Добби славный эльф, Добби поможет другу Гарри Поттера, Добби может очень-очень вкусно готовить, да, Добби может…

\- Я почему-то был уверен, что сюда больше никто не вместится, - с отчаяньем сообщил Ремус. Северус фыркнул, поправил затянутый на шее шарф и уныло уставился на черную гладь кофе.

От кофе тоже тошнило.

\- Мне кажется, в один прекрасный день этот дом просто лопнет, распадется по кирпичику, – пожаловался Ремус, а Северус нахмурился. Казалось, слово «похмелье» ему неведомо. Ремус едва сдерживался, чтобы не сжать руками голову, унимая боль. – Ну разве это преступление? Ведь здесь нет ничего плохого. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы хотеть побыть одному. Нет ничего ужасного в одиночестве. Это вполне нормально, когда человек счастлив наедине с самим собой. Разве я многого прошу?..

\- Добби еще и приберется, Добби очень хорошо прибирается, он тут мигом порядок наведет, чтобы друзья Гарри Поттера жили в чистоте, Добби тоже друг Гарри Поттера, Гарри Поттер сэр сам сказал это, - сообщил домовик, сгребая веником рассыпанные по полу карты. Ремус проследил взглядом, как исчезает в мусорном ведре пиковый валет.

\- Но ведь я лучше одиночества, - сказал Северус.

\- Что-что? - привычно притворился Ремус. Северус оставил кружку с кофе в покое, поднял решительные темные глаза и повторил, внятно и четко:

\- Но ведь я лучше одиночества, Ремус.

И Ремус понял, что отпираться дальше бессмысленно.

\- Да. Лучше, - подтвердил он. И ничего страшного не произошло. Катастрофы не случилось. И крыша не обрушилась на их головы. Только Тонкс на втором этаже уронила шифоньер, Лили вылила на голову мужу и его лучшему другу стакан воды, Дамблдор подавился лимонной долькой, Фред случайно изобрел способ вернуть магию, Добби нашел запасную банку какао…

А Северус Снейп улыбнулся.


End file.
